The Twin Titan Slayers
by Momolovesanime
Summary: I'm Miyo Ackerman, twin of Mikasa. My leg was permanently damaged when we were kidnapped. Eren saved us. Dr. Jaeger and Eren let us stay with them after our parents died. We were really happy- that is, until the Titans came...
1. A Sad Beginning

It was a perfectly normal, sunny day when it happened. Just like any other day, the sun was shining throughout our house. My whole family, except me, was in the kitchen. My older twin, Mikasa, was learning how to crosshatch in a napkin. We were identical twins. Everything about us was alike except our eye color. My eyes were green while hers here grey. I was sitting in our bedroom, looking out the window. I had always been very nervous ever since our parents told us about the Titans. I usually spent my days here watching, waiting, listening for any signs of the horrible, monstrous Titans that reek havoc and chaos against the human race. It was the early afternoon when I saw strangers that I don't know approach our house out of the window.

"I wonder who they are..." I wondered to myself. I heard the knock on the door. A loud thud proceed the knock.

I heard an unfamiliar man's voice, "Stay put if you don't want me to split your heads open."

Mom started yelling and said, "Mikasa! Take your sister and run!" I opened my eyes wide in horror. That's when I ran out of my room, into the kitchen.

* * *

Miyo was sitting in her room, like always, while Mom taught me how to crosshatch. "Look! I finished it!" I said. I held my creation up for my mom to see.

She clapped for me and said, "It looks absolutely splendid, Mikasa!" We heard a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Dr. Jeager."

Dad went to the door and opened it. "Welcome, Dr. Jea-" Dad stopped suddenly... He walked backwards and fell to the ground. I saw blood... Three men, whom I didn't know, came in. One of them held a blood-stained knife.

"Excuse us..." the second man said. Mom and I stared in horror at the men. "Stay put or I'll spilt your heads open." He held up an ax. Mom got up suddenly holding the scissors that were on the table. She yelled and screamed loudly, trying to distract the men.

"Why you-" the man with the ax said.

Mom turned to me, "Mikasa! Take your sister and run!" Mom struggled with the man... He finally swung the ax at her and she fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"Mom...? Dad...?" I stood there, for what felt like an hour, just standing their, horrified. I looked behind me. Miyo was standing there with a confused look on her face. Two of the most important things in my life were just obliterated right in front of me. I didn't want them take my sister, my only family member left, but I was paralyzed with fear.

* * *

"Sis, what's going on? Who are these people?" I asked.

"If you struggle, I'll kill ya'," one of the men said. He looked over to his comrades, pointed to one of them and said, "You get the one over there, I got this one."

The man the other guy pointed to walked over to me. I backed away from him slowly... "Sis... whats going on? Who are these people?"

"Hey... Don't be like that. If you struggle, bad things will happen." He lifted up his fist and I cowered in fear. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up next to my sister, lying on the floor with my hands tied behind my back, in an unfamiliar place. I was lying on my side, facing her. Her eyes were closed. Was she sleeping?

"Look at their faces," I heard one of the men say.

Another man came up to me and kicked me over so my back was to the ground. I winced in pain. "She's a looker, but not my type... They're just kids!" he said.

_What were they talking about?_

"I wasn't asking about your type... They're the last decedents of a clan from a place called 'Asia' when humans began to take refuge in the walls," the man said. They must be talking about the 'races' mankind once had... "We can take them down to the underworld of the capital and sell them off to pervs. They both will fetch a high price since the rest of the Asians went extinct."

_What? What does that mean?_

"The dad didn't look Asian! They aren't pure-bloods!" the other man said.

"That's right!" The man stomped his foot down hard on the ground. I shut my eyes tightly in fear. "The mom was really worth something. You're the one who got all scared and killed her!"

_K-killed...?_

"I-I had too! She was putting up a fight!" he argued.

"Is that all you have to say?!" he asked. They continued arguing for a while...

Something bad was happening, but I didn't know what. Mikasa and I were kidnapped, that much I knew. I didn't know what happened to Mom or Dad, but I hoped they were looking for us. These men scared me and I just wanted to go home. I rolled over quietly to face Mikasa. Her eyes were open now and she looked scared.

The floor was so cold and my thin nightgown barely kept me warm. I could start to fell a lingering pain in my cheek.

I heard the door creak open. The men gasped.

"Excuse me..." someone else said. It sounded like a boy.

"Hey, kid! How did you find us?!" one man asked angrily. He opened the door fully, but from where I was laying down, I still couldn't see the person who had come in.

"Um... I-I just got l-lost in the w-woods and I saw this house..." he said.

There was a long pause. The man spoke again, "A little kid shouldn't be walking through the woods all alone..." His tone changed to kind and friendly. "There are scary wolves in the forest! Don't worry, you're safe-"

_What happened? Why did he stop?_

"Thanks, mister... I've learned my lesson..." the boy said. "Die, you animals!"

_What's going on?!_ There was a loud thump. Something fell on the ground.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!" the other man said. I heard the door creak shut. The man ran our the door yelling, "Come back' you brat!"

I really wanted to know what was happening.

"Die!" the boy yelled. I turned to look in the direction of all the yelling... "This is what you deserve!" The boy was stabbing the man... He was killing the men who kidnapped us... Would he come for us next?! "Don't even try standing up again!"

I turned back to face Mikasa and she was watching the boy, too... Her eyes were wide like mine... She looked very pale.

The boy started panting... "Don't worry... It's safe now," he said. _H-he killed them... for us...?_ I shut my eyes tightly. I heard his footsteps walk towards us. I was closest to him... I felt a hand on my shoulder and I winced in fear. "Don't be afraid... I'm not going to hurt you." He sat me up and cut the rope that restrained me. He did the same to Mikasa. "You guys are Mikasa and Miyo, right? I'm Eren, Dr. Jagger's son. Which one of you is which?"

"I'm Mikasa."

"Miyo..." I said. There were only two men in the room... "I thought I saw three people..."

I heard heavier footsteps rush into the room. I turned around and saw the third man... The boy named Eren dived for the knife he used to kill the other two. The third man stopped him by kicking his chest. He was kicked across the room. I heard him yelp in pain. The man walked towards him. "You did this..." he said angrily. He grabbed him by the hair and picked him up. He put his hand around his neck...

I sat the with my sister watching this horrifying scene unfold before our eyes... The boy who saved us... Eren was his name, was about to die... _No... This isn't right! I have to do somethi- but what can I do against a grown man...? I'm such a weakling... I don't stand a chance... But if that boy, Eren, dies because of me... I won't be able to live myself!_

"F-fight!" Eren gasped. "Fight! If we d-don't win... we'll die! But if we fight... we'll w-win!"

It made perfect sense to me, but actually doing that, made me hesitate. _I don't want to kill a person...maybe if I could distract him long enough I could help Eren get free! Yes... Yes! That's what I'll do!_

I looked over a Mikasa. She stood up and was holding the knife. Her body was shaking uncontrollably... I decided this was my moment. I stood up even though my legs were shaking, too.

I saw a broomstick and I grabbed it. I charged for the man and started hitting him with all my might with it. I swung back and forth using all the strength I could possibly muster. The man's free hand stole the broom stick from me. I struggled to keep hold of it. He eventually won it and swung it with all his force at my legs. I was thrown to the ground. I heard a snap and I screamed out in pain. "You'll die after this little brat!"

"F-fight..." Eren gasped.

Mikasa yelled as she charged for the man strangling Eren... I didn't watch, but I felt something wet fall on my cheek... Blood. There were two thuds that followed.

"We did it..." Eren said.

My right leg that received the impact was hurting very, very badly... It became almost unbearable... I screamed out in pain.

Mikasa rushed over to me. "Are you ok, Miyo?! Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"It's my right leg..." I said. I felt tears rush down my cheeks unwillingly.

"Miyo!" Eren said. "Can I see it? My dad's a doctor." I nodded and showed him my right leg. I didn't dare look at it... "I think the bone might be broken..."

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, it looks pretty bad..." he said. "I'm going to go and find my dad! He shouldn't be far! Hold on, Miyo!" He got up and left.

Tears kept flowing from my eyes and I dug my nails into my hand to get my mind off of my leg... "Miyo..." Mikasa said. "It'll all be over soon... Just hold on until he comes back... Just hold on..." She kept on saying this to me over and over again.

A couple minutes that seemed like hours later, he came back. His dad came in first. He had a couple sticks in one hand and a box with a handle in the other. I assumed this was his medical kit. Eren came in next. He pointed to me and said, "It's her."

Dr. Jaeger rushed beside me and examined my led. He touched a part of it and it hurt so bad I screamed in pain... "I'm sorry, Miyo... Yes, it's defiantly broken, alright..." he said. "But don't worry, I'll get it all fixed up for you."

"Is she going to be ok?" Mikasa asked urgently.

"She'll be fine in a couple of weeks. It might hurt those weeks, but it's fixable," he said.

"What a relief..." She sighed.

He opened up his medical kit and took out a role of gauze and began wrapping my broken leg. It hurt soo much... I can't even explain how much it hurt... He finished wrapping my leg and placed the stocked around it. He went over the sticks with another round of gauze. This, too, hurt ever so very much.

I didn't even notice that two Military Police officers came inside because of my leg. When Dr. Jaeger said he was finished he helped stand me up and walk outside with Eren and Mikasa's help. He told me not to move around much while he talked with the Military Police.

I wiped the tears away from my face and I was determined not to cry over the pain anymore. "Thank you for saving us, Eren..." I said.

"It was only natural..." he said. He avoided my eyes and blushed. It was silent for a long moment.

The awkward moment was interrupted when Dr. Jaeger came back out. He got on his knees in front of Eren, hugged him for a quick second, and said, "Eren, I told you to wait at the base of the mountain! Do you even understand what you've just done?"

"I got rid of horrible animals..." he said. "They only resembled humans!"

"Eren!" he said sternly.

"They would have been long gone by the time the Police arrived!" he argued. "They would be gone if I hadn't come..."

"That may be true, but you just got lucky!" Dr. Jaeger said. "It's lucky you escaped with your lives and the only injury was Miyo's leg! I'm only mad because e you risked your life without think, Eren!"

"B-but I just wanted to save them as soon as I could..." he said. "They were going to do horrible things to them..." He sounded on the verge of tears...

Dr. Jaeger stood up. He turned to us. "Do you two remember me at all?" We nodded. "Do either of you know what happened?"

I looked at Mikasa... I didn't really know what had happened exactly. She looked at me... I saw a tear fall from her eye. "Three men... They came in and killed Mom and Dad..." Mikasa said. More tears followed.

My eyes widened. "Mom and Dad are...?" I couldn't finish the sentence... Reality was just to horrible. Tears started flowing down my face. I hugged my sister, my only family member left... I cried. The tears wouldn't stop...

"She didn't know...?" Eren asked his father quietly. I could still hear him whisper...

My nightgown was proving to be no help against the weather... It was extremely cold outside and my tears wouldn't stop. My face felt cold as ice. I shivered as I hugged Mikasa.

"Dr. Jaeger... Where do we go to get home from here? It's so cold and we don't have anywhere to go..." Mikasa said. Her voice sounded dead.

Eren walked towards us. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Mikasa's neck. He took off his gloves and put them on my hands...

"Huh?" we asked.

"You can have these... They're warm, aren't they?" he said.

I felt the warmth of my hands from the gloves. I wiped away my tears and said, "It's warm..." Mikasa nodded.

Dr. Jaeger walked forward a couple steps and put his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Mikasa, Miyo... Why don't you two come live with us?"

"What?" we asked.

"You two have been through a lot recently... You need lots of rest, especially you, Miyo..." Dr. Jeager said.

We were both in shock... They asked us to live with them. We were silent for a while.

"What is it?" Eren asked. He grabbed my hand and Mikasa's. "Let's go. Let's go back to our home."

"Ok... Let's go h-home..." Mikasa said. Eren let go of my hand and helped me walk. We, four, went back to our house in Zhiganshina.

Dr. Jaeger and Mrs. Jaeger were very nice and welcoming to us. We were even given their spare bedroom. I felt happy there. I felt at home there. Life was peaceful in the Jaeger household. Mrs. Jaeger was so happy to see us when we walked in, well, I was walked in because of my leg...

"Dear, this is Mikasa and Miyo... A lot has happened to them lately and there parents died so they'll be living with us," Dr. Jaeger said.

Mrs. Jaeger's face lit up with excitement. "It's a pleasure having you, girls!" she said kindly. "You both are twins, correct?"

We nodded. "I'm Mikasa."

"And I'm Miyo."

"You both are very pretty young ladies!" she said.

"Would you like any help with that, Mrs. Jaeger?" Mikasa asked. She was cooking something.

"Oh, would you? That would be so helpful, Mikasa!" she said.

"I'll help-" I said.

"No, you need to rest, Miyo, until your leg has healed," Dr. Jaeger interrupted. "Why don't you sit down?"

Eren and Dr. Jaeger helped me sit down at the table. "Thank you," I said.

Eren sat down across from me and Dr. Jaeger went off into another room. I watched as Sis and Mrs. Jaeger cooked dinner. When they were finished, they set it all on the table.

"Dad! Super's ready!" Eren called.

Dr. Jaeger walked in from another room. "It smells delicious!" he said.

We all sat down together and ate. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating. It was so good!

* * *

After I could walk without the help of anyone else, which was about three weeks later, Eren showed Mikasa and I around the town of Zhiganshina. During all this time, neither I nor Mikasa ever too off the gifts Eren gave us.

"Eren! Eren!" someone said behind us. "Eren-" We turned around. It was another boy about our age with long-ish blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Armin. I was just showing them around town," Eren said.

He looked at us and cocked his head to the side. "I haven't seen them around before..." the boy named Armin said.

"It's a long story..." Eren said. "They're living with my family because they were orphaned. This is Miyo and Mikasa. Mikasa and Miyo, this is Armin."

"Nice to meet you!" I said. I held out my hand. Armin took it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mikasa!" he said.

I laughed and said, "I'm Miyo! You can tell us apart because I have green eyes and Mikasa has grey eyes."

He blushed and said, "Sorry... I'll remember that!" Mikasa smiled and waved to him and he waved back. He pointed to me and said, "Miyo." Next to Sis, "Mikasa." He did this over and over again. We giggled as he did so. He looked down and blushed... I'm guessing he saw my leg wrapped and asked, "What happened to your leg?"

I stopped giggling and my smile slid into a frown... "I broke it..." I said quietly.

"How did you break it?" he asked. Mikasa whispered something to him... I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I wiped them away before they fell. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," I said.

"Hey, Armin, do you want to come with us?" Eren asked.

"No, sorry... I've gotta go back home. My grandfather is probably worried about me," he said. He waved goodbye to us and headed off in the direction he came.

Armin, Eren, Mikasa and I became inseparable over the next couple months. We were all best friends and told each other everything. A couple months in living in the Jaeger household made me let go the deaths of my parents. Mikasa and I finally told Armin our story. We told him why we never take off our scarf and gloves. I told him how I broke my leg. He listened and understood it all. I learned a lot about Eren and Armin after all the time we spent together.

On the subject of my leg, it never actually healed properly. Even to this day, I still walk with a limp in my right leg. Dr. Jaeger isn't exactly sure why it never healed properly, to be honest. He has a theory that the man that hit me with the broomstick, hit my leg so hard that it permanently damaged the bone. I learned to live with the limp and the occasional sharp pains that course through my leg when I strain it. As a result, I could run or walk very fast.

We all lived happy lives. That is, until they came...

* * *

(I do not own any of the characters in Attack on Tian. I do, however, own Miyo because she is my oc.)

I hope up enjoyed this and stick around for the next chapter, which is coming soon!


	2. A Colossal Mess

Mikasa and Eren were out gathering sticks because Mrs. Jaeger needed them for fire. She told me not to go along because it would strain my leg. I told her I'd be fine, but she insisted for me not to go. I begged and pleaded her to let me go, but she was firm in her word. So I asked to go outside. Thankfully, she agreed. I went out the door with a smile on my face and set off to find Armin.

"Why hello there, Miss Miyo! Where are you off to today?" Mr. Blazeport asked me. He was a shop owner that had always been nice to us since Sis and I moved here. "And how's that leg of yours holding up?" He was a fairly old, short, gray-haired man, but he was as friendly as could be!

I smiled at him and said, "It's doing just fine, thank you! I'm going to find Armin. Have a nice day!" I waved goodbye to him and kept walking.

"Bye, Miyo!" he called after me.

I searched around town and avoided the streets that were crowded. People tended to stare and point wherever I went because of my leg... I spent a very long time trying to find Armin. I suppose that was the reason it took so long, using the back streets and all...

But I finally found him! "Armin!" I called to him. He turned towards me and smiled. He waved to me.

"Hey, Miyo! Where's Eren and Mikasa?" he asked. I ran up to him as much as I could. My low pigtails bounced with the uneven pace. "Woah... Slow down or you'll hurt your leg..."

"It's fine..." I said while rolling my eyes. I hated when people took pity on me because of my leg. It's not like I didn't have one, it just that one of them... didn't work properly. "Eren's off with Mikasa to find some firewood. Mrs. Jaeger said I couldn't go so I came to see you!"

I heard the bells chime. The gate was being opened. That must mean the Scouting Legion was back! I smiled with excitement.

"The Scouting Legion, huh?" Armin said. "I think all humanity should go outside the walls... T-to see what's out there, you know?"

"That would be so amazing!" I said. "I wonder what's out there... I bet there are loads of new flowers!" I had always loved flowers. They were so beautiful and smelled nice!

"I read from my grandfathers book that there's a huge body of water that's bigger than all of humanity's territory, and it's full of salt!" Armin said.

"Salt? I don't believe you... How could water be salty? And even if it was real, wouldn't the black market just steal all of the salt? It's pretty rare..." I said.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." he said. "But I believe-"

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the Runt and the Cripple?" someone said. I turned around and saw _them_... The four bullies of the town. They were older than us and much, much taller.

"I am not a cripple!" I said. "And Armin isn't a runt! He's perfectly normal!"

They walked up to me intimidatingly. My head was about up to their chest. "Oh yeah, Cripple?" They shoved me to the ground.

"S-stop it!" Armin said. I stood back up while he said this.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked. While they looked at Armin, I kicked the leader in the shin with my good leg. "Why you...! Hold her for me!" he said to his lackeys. Two of them grabbed me by the arms and lifted me off the ground.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I struggled to get out of their grasp... They were too strong, I could get out.

"You're gonna pay for that a hundred time worse!" the leader said.

I looked over to Armin. His eyes were wide with fear. "Armin! Help!" I pleaded.

"The little Runt can't save you now, Cripple!" he said. He lifted up his fist and swung at my face. He hit me directly in my cheek. The impact hurt very badly. I yelped in pain. "Hah! Look at yourself now. Not as tough as you act, are you Cripple? Try this!" He kicked me in my bad leg without holding back... This time, I screamed with all the breath in my lungs, that's how much it hurt. Tears unwillingly slid down my cheeks. "Hmph... Much better. I think she's learned her lesson, let her go." They dropped me on the ground which didn't help my leg, either.

"Y-You aren't supposed to h-hurt girls! I-It's wrong!" Armin stuttered.

"Looks like the Runt's asking for some!" he said. He shoved him against the wall and punched him on the cheek.

"Stop it..." Armin said.

"If you don't like it, then fight back!" he taunted.

"That would make me sink to your level... I'm not cowardly enough to beat up an already injured girl..." he said. _Is that how everybody saw me? Just a weak, little, 'already injured girl'?_

"Like I care if she's injured or not-"

"HEY!" someone yelled. I looked over to where the yell came from. It was Eren! He was charging at full speed towards us.

All the bullies laughed at him. "Heh, looks like another ones asking for it!" he said. Sis appeared behind him. "Mikasa's with him... Run away!" They screamed like little girls and ran away. I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes. I didn't like crying in front of Eren.

Eren ran over to us. "Haha! I scared them off!"

"I think it was Mikasa that scared them..." Armin said.

Eren saw me sitting on the ground and offered me his hand, "Need some help there, Miyo?" he asked. I disregarded his hand and tried to stand up on my own. My right leg gave out and I fell back to the ground. "Don't be so stubborn..." He grabbed my arm and helped me stand up.

"Thank you..." I said.

"Armin, are you ok?" Eren asked. He held out his hand for Armin.

"I can stand on my own..." He stood up.

I said softly, "I can't even stand up without help." No one heard me. "I'm so weak..."

"Come on, guys... Let's get out of here before they come back," Eren said. He turned to me. "Is everybody ok?" he asked. He addressed the question to me even though he said 'everybody'.

"I'm fine," I said. I touched my cheek where the guy punched me. My cheek didn't hurt as much now, but my leg did.

"Ok, let's head go," Eren said. He lead the way to a quite place where no one was really around. I limped a little more than usual, but no one noticed. All four of us sat down and were silent until Eren spoke again, "What happened?" he asked us.

Armin spoke up before I did, "We were talking and the bullies came up and called me a runt and Miyo, a cripple... She got a little mad at them and they shoved her to the ground. I told them to stop and she kicked him in the shin. They got really pissed at her and punched her in the face. They also kicked her... leg..."

"Are you ok, Miyo?!" Eren asked. "I swear, the next time I see them, I'll-"

"No matter how much they hurt me, as long as I have you all as my friends, I can endure any pain," I interrupted. "It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore..." It was hurting a lot actually, but I didn't want to make them worry.

They were all silent for a while... Eren spoke up again. "Mikasa! Why did you tell my mom and dad?!"

"I don't remember saying I'd help..." she said.

He was talking about joining the Scouting Legion again... "How did it go?" Armin asked.

"They weren't very happy..." he admitted.

"I bet..." Armin said.

I didn't like this subject... The thought of one of my best friends going outside the walls, where countess have died. I would never which that death upon anybody... If Titans weren't in the picture, I might have considered joining the Scouting Legion because I want to go outside and see the rest of the world, but that will never happen. At least, not in the world I live in.

"Sometimes, I worry about the people who live happily in the walls... Just because they haven't been breached in a hundred years, doesn't mean they won't ever come..." Armin said grimly. "They might even come today..."

"Stop it," I said. "You're scaring me, Armin..."

"It's not like it isn't true! They could come today!" he said.

"I don't like thinking about my death!" I said.

They all stared at me. "Your... death?" Eren asked. "What makes you think you'd die if they came?"

I laughed darkly. "It's not like I'm naive enough to actually think I'd survive a Titan attack..." I said. "I'm not a fast runner, so I'd be easy prey." There was about a minute of silence after I revealed my thoughts.

Suddenly, a huge jolt made everything bounce a couple feet in the air. From my sitting position, I was bounced into the air and landed on my feet. "What's going on?!" I asked after everybody got to their feet.

"Was it an explosion?' asked Eren. We looked around and pointed to some people who were talking about what just happened...

One said, "It came from over there!"

"I think something fell from the sky!" another said. They all pointed at the wall and stared at it.

We all looked at each other and Armin went to go see what was wrong. We ran over to him. He stared in awe at the wall... "What do you see, Armin?" Eren asked.

I looked around and finally at the wall... There was a gigantic, red hand on top of it.

"N-No way... That wall is fi-fity meters high!" Armin said.

A head appeared above the wall. It was steaming and all muscly-looking. I walked backwards slowly... "It's one of them..." I said. "A Titan!" I screamed. My worst fears were being realized...!

It leaned its head forward and a couple seconds later, ruins were everywhere... "I-it broke the wa-wall...?!" Armin.

"The Titans are coming inside!" people yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Armin said. "Eren!"

Eren was walking forward... "My house is over there..." he said. "My mom..."

It hit me... _Our house could have been destroyed in the bast! Mrs. and Mr. Jaeger could be injured! _"Eren-" I said. He ran away and Mikasa chased after him. "Mikasa!" I yelled. I started running after them. A hand grabbed my arm. I looked back to see who it was... It was Armin. He looked as terrified as I did.

"It's no use..." he said. "We can't catch them..."

I shook his hand off and ran after them. I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my life.

The horrors of the invasion had already taken its toll in our small community of Zhiganshina... I saw mothers weep over the limbs of children crushed by flying rocks. I saw children cowering in fear with each other. Nothing could help us now that the Titans breached our walls. We're all like gnats, caught in the spiders web and are about to be devoured, but that didn't matter to me. I needed to make sure Mrs. Jaeger, Eren, and Mikasa were alright.

I finally caught up with them at our house. Mrs. Jaeger was lying on the ground under the rubble of our house. I choked back tears as I went by my sister's side. "Mrs. J-Jaeger..." I said.

She looked up at all of us... "Miyo! Mikasa! Eren! What are you all doing here?! You should run away!" she said. "Eren! Take them and run away!"

"No! Mom! I won't leave you here!" he yelled in tears.

"Listen to me for once! Take Mikasa and Miyo and run away!" she cried. I heard giant footsteps close to us. _This was the end for me... for all of us... for humanity!_

I hugged Mikasa tightly and she hugged me back. "No..." I cried. "No!"

"If the three of you don't run away, then the four of us will all..." her voice trailed off. The footsteps were getting louder. My heart raced in my chest... I heard a sound of wire rubbing against metal. "Hannes!" A man knelt down beside Mrs. Jaeger, but this was no ordinary man. He was part of the military! An iota of partial relief spread through my racing chest. "Hannes! Take the children and run!" she begged.

He chuckled to himself and said, "Don't underestimate me, Karla. I'll defeat the Titan and save you all!" He got up quickly and headed near the footsteps.

Mrs. Jaeger had tears coming down her face as she screamed, "Wait! Don't try to fight it!"

The heavy footsteps got louder and louder with each passing second. Then in a flash, I was being picked up by the man named Hannes... "Hannes! What are you doing?!" Eren yelled at him. He put me on his right side with Mikasa. He carried Eren, Sis and I away from our ruined house, away with our mother... "Mom is still back there!" he cried.

"Eren! Mikasa! Miyo! You all must survive!" she yelled back at us.

The footsteps stopped and Eren yelled with all his breath, "STOP!" He gasped...

I closed my eyes and let all the welled up tears fall. Mrs. Jaeger... She always pestered me about my leg, but I assured her it was always fine when sometimes it want... She always hugged me and Sis whenever we returned home... She always made food for the whole family without ever asking for anything in return... And now, she was gone... I wished that I had been stronger, so I'd be able to help in some way. I wished I could actually do something to help the world and the people around me instead of being a useless, crippled, weak, little girl...

"Eren what are you doing?!" Hannes asked.

I looked up. Eren was hitting him in the head. "You were so close to saving my mom! Why did you do that?! We could have saved her!" he said hysterically. Tears descended down his face.

Hannes grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself, Eren!" he said.

"Eren!" Mikasa and I said together. We struggled out of his grasped and ran over to him.

"Eren..." Hannes said. We all turned to him. He knelt down. "The reason I couldn't save your mother is that you lacked the strength..." he said. Eren swung to punch him in the face, but Hannes grabbed his hand. "The reason I didn't fight the Titan... I lacked the courage!" he admitted. He was crying too... He stood up and grabbed all of our hands and we walked away.

I don't know why, but I remembered the thought of my own parents' deaths... I asked Mikasa once to share everything she could remember from that day, before I rushed in to see what was going on... She told me everything and I listened intently... I put my free hand on my forehead... _It's happening again... _The minor headaches always started whenever I thought about _that day_.

Hannes led us through the inner gate and onto an evacuation ship. We were some of the lucky ones. There were only two ships and not nearly enough space to evacuate the whole town of Zhiganshina... I saw that Armin and his grandfather had safely gotten onto the ship too. That made me feel a little better, I guess... _At least my friends are safe._

I sat in the middle of Mikasa and Eren. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked at the floor. My heart had finally calmed down, that was a good sign. I wasn't crying anymore for some reason, but I felt the crusty flakes that formed around my eyes from the tears. I figured I had run out of tears from crying so much already. I wiped away all the gunk from my eyes. I looked at them for a while and it made a warm feeling of comfort spread through my body. _Eren gave me these..._ The headache started again.

A bunch of people started yelling. I looked up to see what the commotion was all about. The bridge to board the ship was being pulled up. There were still many, many people waiting at the docks in outrage and fear. The ship jerked into motion and we began sailing away... "All those people..." I said quietly. I stared at my knees again and plugged my ears for the yelling to stop.

Soon after this, everything got worse, if that was even possible... A Titan broke through the gate and let more Titans enter. This was the end of Wall Maria...

I felt Eren get up next to me. I looked up at him. He walked towards the railing of the ship. Mikasa and I looked at each other and stood up. "I'll kill them..." he said angrily.

"Eren..." Mikasa said.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Armin asked. Armin put his hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren violently brushed it off.

"I'll kill them all!" he said. "I'll wipe every last one of them off the face of this earth!"

"Eren..." I said. He was kind of scaring me, being so angry... I didn't blame him, though. His mother did just die and Titans were invading the human territory. He had every right and reason to be as angry as he was... we all did. But his goal of wiping the all off the face of the earth? I didn't think he was foolish enough to have such a wild ambition.

* * *

That year, the government decided it was safest for everyone in Wall Maria to move into the safe guards of Wall Rose.

* * *

It was a day after we escaped by ship to the city of Trost. Mikasa and I were sitting quietly next to a sleeping Eren in an old food storage house. (Refugees were staying here because of the lack of housing.) He was tossing and turning, as if he was having a nightmare. I wanted to wake him to stop his suffering, but Mikasa advised against it. Bells rang in the distance and Eren jerked awake. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Are you ok, Eren?" I asked him in concern. "You looked like you didn't have a very pleasant dream..."

"I thought I saw my dad..." he admitted.

"It was only a dream," I said.

Mikasa touched my shoulder and said, "Come on. They're going to distribute food now." She held out her hand for me and I took it. She helped me up and I offered my hand to Eren. He ignored it and stood up on his own. We walked outside.

The sun was very bright and I shielded my eyes with my hand from the harsh sun. The line for food was already impossibly long. My heart dropped because our chances of getting something to eat were virtually hopeless... I saw some people fight over cutting in line, but the military people present broke it up soon after it started.

"Eren! Mikasa! Miyo!" Armin yelled. I saw him running towards us, smiling.

"Armin!" I called to him.

He carried something in his hands. He came next us and handed us each bread. "I got here in time! My grandfather got these for us kids!" he said.

"Thank you!" Mikasa and I said.

Behind Armin, a soldier looked at us with contempt. His eyes were full of hate and his lip curled in disgust. He walked away with a rude 'hmph!'

"What's his problem?" Eren asked.

"There's nothing we can do... There isn't enough food for everybody," Armin said. "They think this is all we can get for today because they're are too many refugees..."

I looked at the bread Armin had given me, then, at all the people still waiting in line. I broke a piece of my bread off and walked over to the last people in line. I gave the pieces to them and they thanked me profusely. I walked back over to Armin, Eren, and Sis. They all started at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You're too nice for your own good..." Eren said. "Out of all of us, you should be the last person to give up part of your food. You're injured, after all."

"I'll be just fine, thank you very much! It's not like my leg will fall off if I don't eat a fraction of my bread!" I snapped. He didn't respond after that.

Right as I took my first bite, we overheard the same soldier that looked at us with disgust talking to another soldier. "Why should we have to share our food with outsiders?!" I swallowed the bite with guilt... _Was it really wrong to be eating this? _"If the Titans broke through, they should have eaten more so there'd be less mouths to feed!"

"What a horrible way of thinking!" I said.

Eren strutted angrily over to him. "Eren!" Armin said. This didn't stop him.

"Now there's just that much less food!" the soldier whined. Eren walked up to him and kicked him in the shin. "Why you little...!" he said. He slapped Eren across the face. The other soldier kicked him to the ground.

"Eren!" I said. The soldiers, people who were supposed to protect us civilians, were hurting a child! _How awful!_

Eren looked incredibly angry... "You have no idea!" he said. "You've never seen it... You've never seen the way they eat people!"

That was it... We all rushed over to Eren to rescue him from the load of trouble he was about to cause.

"I'm sorry!" Armin stepped in front of him. "He's only being rude to an adult because... um... because he's hungry!" he bluffed.

"Hmph..." the soldier grunted. "The only reason you all aren't starving is because of us, got it? Even kids should be grateful!" he said. Thankfully, they both walked away.

I sighed in relief, but Eren made a groan out of anger. "Damn it! No guy like that should ever look after me..." he said.

Mikasa and I helped him up and we all sat on the half-wall that was near the storehouse. "I'm going back to Wall Maria!" Eren said. "I'm going to kill all the Titans there!"

"Don't be stupid-" Armin said. He got up from the wall.

"I'm serious!" he insisted. "I'm not like them, sitting inside the walls acting all tough!" He took his piece of bread and threw it at Armin. "I don't need this!" he said. Eren stood up.

Armin struggled to keep it from falling on the ground, but eventually got a from grasp on it. "Eren! You'll starve!" he argued.

"This doesn't bother you?!" he asked. "We can't win if we're always depend on stuff from them!"

"We can't defeat the Titans anyway! If you do something stupid, you'll end up dying like my mom and dad!" Arming yelled.

"So we should suck up to them?!" Eren asked.

"Right now, there's no choice!" Armin said.

"That's just an excuse!" Eren argued.

They were at each other's throats... I hopped up and put my hand on both their chests. "Clam down, you two," I said. "This is getting out of hand-"

Eren shoved me aggressively away and I fell on the ground. "Get out of my way!" he yelled at me. "You can both spend the rest of your lives like cattle, weaklings!"

My world shattered... That was the first time someone actually called me a weakling. I'd always thought of myself as one, but to have someone tell it to my face was painful. Very, very painful...

Mikasa jumped in and punched Eren straight in the face. He fell to the ground, too.

"Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"If Armin and Miyo are weaklings, then so are we," she said. "We don't have to suffer the rest of our lives with a permanently injured leg, but somehow find the positive in life and help others before ourselves. We couldn't even get food without help. Someone so weak couldn't possibly defeat a Titan..." she said.

"Sis..." I said.

"What matters is survival, just like your mother said," she said. She grabbed the piece of bread from Armin's hands and shoved it in Eren's mouth. "Eat and survive! I won't let you starve."

We all were silent as we ate our bread.

* * *

A couple days later, all four of us, along with all the refugees were sent into the cold wastelands to search for more food. We came back with more, but it still wasn't enough to sustain the bulk of the population.

The following year, 846, government made a horribly inhumane decision. They used many adult refugees, including Armin's grandfather, for a mission to 'try and recover Wall Maria.' More than twenty percent of the population died because of this. But now, there is no longer a vast food shortage... It was just a reason to get rid of the population in order to have enough food for everybody. When the survivors returned, there were scarcely one-hundred left out of the original 25,000 or so. Armin's grandfather never came back...

Armin sat against the rock wall, clutching his grandfathers hat and crying. I sat next to him, consoling him. Eren and Mikasa stood around us.

"This is all because of the Titans..." Eren said. "If we destroy them, we can take back our homes!" He knelt beside Armin and me. "Armin, I'm enlisting in the military next year... I'll gain the power to defeat the Titans!"

"Me, too," Armin said.

"I'll go as well," Mikasa said.

"Mikasa! You don't have to-"

"I'm only going to keep you from dying," she said.

I stood up. "I'm enlisting, too!" I said.

"Miyo... Don't be stupid! With your leg-"

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do!" I interrupted. "I'm going to become stronger for everybody! It doesn't matter if I have a crippled leg, nothing can stop me from getting stronger!"

We were silent for a while. Eren stood up, and we stood up, too. "All right," he said. "The four of us, together!"

We nodded in agreement. The unbreakable vow was made. The next year, we enlisted together. Despite all of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's disapproval of my joining, I did it anyway. I was fully determined to not be a useless cripple any longer!

_Are you the food?  
No, we are the hunters!  
Not knowing the name of the trampled flower,  
The fallen bird yearns for the wind to come..._

* * *

(I do not own any of the characters in Attack on Titan. I do, however, own Miyo because she is my oc.)

I hope up enjoyed this and stick around for the next chapter, which is coming soon!


End file.
